Final Fantasy IV Interludes
by Empress-Eerian-Sadow
Summary: a compilation of my ff4 interludes, a series of thoughts and perspectives from characters in the game.
1. Kain Highwind

Kain's Interlude  
Origonally Published 8.31.2005

_AUTHOR'S NOTE EDIT: going back and reading this, all i can say is, "damn, some of my reviers made a good point about the content of this one." I may have liked it then, but i definatly don't now._

_

* * *

_

_ORIGONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

_huh. i think i can honestly say that this is the shortest of all my interludes. hand written, its not even both sides of a sheet of notebook paper. but i dont' think its lacking in depth because of that. aack! takebacks! reno's interlude is shorter! (Forgot that, but there's no handwritten copy to compare to)_

_anyway, here's my first foray into FFIV writing. would've gotten here sooner, but my brain got fixated on this FFVII thing, as anyone who's reading stories can tell you._

_enjoy!  
eerian_

* * *

Even now, I can't tell you why I did it.

I don't mean betraying my adopted brother and siding with the most evil man on the planet. I know why I did that. I was jealous of him.

Cecil was the good son. The golden child who could do no wrong. He could always run a little farther, climb a little higher, sing a little better. Everyone loved him.

Even the woman I was in love with.

That's what I can't explain—hurting her the way I did.

Golbez didn't even need to use much in the way of mind control magic on me to make me help him. I _wanted_ to help him—just to hurt Cecil. Everything I did, I did to hurt my goody-two-shoes brother.

I was too stupid to see how my betrayal hurt her, though.

When we took her captive, she wept for days. Not for Cecil she told me. She'd wept for me. She'd wept because I'd betrayed everything I held dear to give in to a moment's petty jealousy.

Everyone loves you as much as they love Cecil, she told me.

But I watch them together and I know it's not true.

No matter what I do, Rosa will never love me as much as Cecil.

Maybe I do know why I did it, after all.


	2. Cecil Harvey

Cecil's Interlude  
Origonally Published 2.10.2006

_

* * *

ORIGONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

_i feel quite certain that i will be told this interlude has been done. and maybe it has. its not like i've managed to read every single piece of FF4 fanwork out there. but this is how Cecil spoke to me when i this was born, so here it is. if you like it, great. if you don't, that's great too, but plese be tactful when you review. i got roasted for the last interlude i posted, and it made me feel incredibly insulted. all i ask is that if you can't be nice, just be silent. i'd rather have no reviews than one flame._

_with that said, i'll get off my soapbox and let you read. ;-)  
Eerian_

_

* * *

_

* * *

She dances in the moonlight when she thinks we aren't looking. After ten years in the Land of Summoned Monsters, the sunlight is too much for her. But still she craves light, and so she dances in the moonlight.

And I watch her, the last of the Summoners of Mist, as she drops her adult mask and is simply the child she never got to be.

I can see why Edge is so attracted to her—despite all that has happened to her, she hasn't lost all of her child's innocence.

All I feel is biting sorrow that she has lost any of her innocence at all. As I should—I killed her mother after all.

Just like I killed so many other people.

It doesn't matter that the people I've wronged the most have forgiven me. It doesn't matter that I was only following the orders of the man I thought was my king. I made the choices that led to this place. Nothing that I can do will wash their blood from my hands.

I want to wake Rosa or Kain so they can convince me, for a little while at least, that I'm not the monster I know I've become. So that I can sleep, if just for a little while. But I won't; they need the rest, and the nightmares will just wake me again.

No, its better that I watch Rydia dance as if I didn't destroy her entire world and move on towards our goal in the morning.

Perhaps, if we manage to succeed, the ghosts will quiet someday. Perhaps I will manage to be worthy of the forgiveness I've been given.

And, perhaps I will finally be able to forgive myself.


	3. Rydia of Mist

Rydia's Interlude

Written 11.13.2006

Published 11.14.2006

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, here's rydia's interlude. I'm not happy with it at all, but I don't suppose that really matters in the long run—I hate kain's interlude, but I've got some fans who just love it, so whatever. Its one of those composed, typed and edited in one sitting pieces, so I'll probably go back and find a dozen things to have done differently, but an interlude is a one-shot deal, and I never re-edit them after the initial run. Hope you enjoy it._

My mother was my first teacher on real life, though it wasn't the way she would have wanted it to be. She would have wanted to teach me how to be friends with all the creatures we could summon, or to ignore all the hurtful things that unthinking or unkind people said. Instead, she taught me how to grieve.

A six-year-old should not have to learn what a broken heart is, but my mother taught me when she dropped dead in front of me. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

Cecil was teacher in forgiveness, and Edward my teacher in moving on. Yang taught me honor and the summoned monsters taught me happiness.

Rosa was my best teacher, though. She taught me unconditional love and kindness and compassion. All the things my mother would have wanted me to learn from her, I learned instead from a stranger. She taught me to always speak my mind and be strong in my convictions, to be brave and to act on my beliefs.

While my mother would have taught me how to grow up, Rosa taught me how to be a grown-up.

The men in my life taught me many things, but I'll always remember best the White Mage who taught by example, and became a surrogate mother for a sixteen-year-old girl who only knew what the monsters could teach her.


End file.
